


Have Hart, or you will loose your mind

by SPCMRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel!oc, Badass!oc, Future, Insert, OC insert, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Powerful!oc, Self-Insert, future knowledge, wake up in a different universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2481857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPCMRose/pseuds/SPCMRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Issy is a normal girl, a huge fan of supernatural and all alone. She's soon faced with a choice, help an angel and get a chance of bringing her sister back? Or stay home, in her universe, where it's safe and normal. Obviously- Who wouldn't say yes to the chance of meeting the Winchesters? But she isn't an idiot. She's not just going to let someone possess her without consideration</p>
<p>An OC-Insert with a badass!oc and future knowledge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

It was late, far too late into the pitch black night for anyone to be roaming around the old and tiny town. Issy picked up her laptop, clicking it on and opening up her research paper she was working on. She had an interesting life for a twenty year old, lived on her own and took care of the town's library. Therefore, she didn't have much free time, but when she did she watched television on her crappy laptop.

As she opened up her favorite site to watch her show, the lights flickered and she heard something crash down the hall. With a frown Issy stood and crept forward, slinking her hand into her pajama pocket for her phone. There was a broom resting by the loungeroom door and she grabbed it, holding it tightly with shaking hands.

"It's a small town Iz," Issy told herself as her eyes flittered around the empty hallway. "Nobody is going to murder you." Her voice carried in the quiet house, and she crept toward the kitchen from which she heard the crash.

The lights above her flickered again, and just before she turned to pee into the kitchen the lights switched off completely. Issy squealed and jumped , tripping unceremoniously into the small kitchen. Issy swears a curse and scrambles to stand as she hears the kitchen radio flicker on next to her, spouting advertisements about the market occurring tomorrow.

Issy pulls up her broom again, sweeping her eyes across the room, taking in the shards of a fallen fruit bowl. She can barely make out the table that had been knocked over, thankful that the full moon was out that night. "Hey? Is anyone there? I don't have any money for you to steal, unless you're looking for book coupons?"

She crept deeper into the kitchen, trying to make out the other shadows in the room. "Hello? Anyone?" Her feet stepped on something ice cold, and she looked down, startled to see water pooling beneath her.

Her world suddenly tilted as her hearing focused,  _something_ was breathing in the corner of the room. She let out a shaky breath and raised her broom aiming it at the shadow of a person.

"Isabelle Hart, you have been chosen." Issy freezes at the voice, low and soothing but commanding all her attention. She blinks, and before her eyes the room lights in a glorious glow of white, the figure in front of her moving close her. "God has commanded for you to help save the world Isabelle."

Issy gapes at the speaking  _creature_ , whatever it is is  _definitely_ not human. "God?" Issy repeats in a daze. She blinks again before shaking her head to try and concentrate. The woseems to fade around her, and she can only see the glowing light of the  _thing_ in front of her. rld "Wait, what? I fell asleep didn't I?"

"My name is Lena, and I am an angel of the lord. I've been sent to offer you a choice. If you say yes, your contribution will save the world." Issy lets the broom drop to her side, as she narrows her eyes.

Something about this is frighteningly familiar. "Wait. An angel?" Issy's mind reels, trying to pinpoint what she knows about the things, about God. She's not a very religious person, and she's never had much experience with the history with those things except on T.V. "What do you want from me?"

"You are aware of a… prophecy, called Supernatural?" Lena's voice echoes around Issy. "I need a vessel. You're of the right bloodline, a bloodline that no longer exists in the  _Winchester's_ universe."

Issy feels as her eyes widen and her jaw drops. The broomstick falls forgotten to the ground, hardly making a noise in the deafening silence. "Seriously? You want me to be your body whore? This is…  _unbelievable_."

"Once I've completed my task, you will be returned as though no time has passed. You're body will not be harmed, I swear on my father," Lena's voice rings again. The light seems to get brighter but Issy is barely affected by the change in light.

There's a moment where the floor seems to fall out beneath the girl, but soon she finally gathers the courage to speak again. "You swear to God?" Issy lets out a huff of breath. "So you need me to be your vessel. How exactly are you going to use me to save the…  _urgh_... Supernatural universe?"

"The word of my father is not for you to know," Lena's voice is harsher now. Issy flinches at the sharp snap of denial and curls her arms around herself. "Simply say yes Isabelle, and I can ensure the safety of your life, and the return of your sister. A gift from Heaven for your contribution to saving the world."

At the mention of her sister, Issy feels her blood drain. "You'll bring my sister back?"

The words are out of Issy's mouth before she can stop herself, and she can practically  _feel_  the angel's rush of complacency. "Of course. My father has also promised other great things for you. Wealth, happiness,  _love_  and not to forget, a long and healthy life."

"She's dead," Issy says instead. She'd hardly heard a word the angel had said. "You can't- you can't bring her back, she's dead."

Lena's light shifts, shimmering slightly as though in annoyance, in  _impatience_ , a sigh. "If that is not what you want-"

"No of course," Issy interrupts, her arms uncrossing to flail randomly. "I want her back. Of course I do. So you want me to be your vessel? Fine."

Her sister had been gone for five years, but Issy still thought about her every day. There was a long time where she prayed to God for her sister back, and now he was finally answering her prayers. Late, but… Issy didn't care. She was going to have her sister back, finally. "So you agree to be my vessel? You understand all that this will entail?"

"You assure my safety right? And you'll return me right back to this moment as soon as everything's over?" Lena nods at Issy's question. "Okay. Well I just want one thing before I say yes, a promise."

Lena's form shimmers and Issy begins to walk towards the angel. She wants to get this mess over with, so she can have her sister. "What?"

"I just want to be conscious the whole time right? And I want to be able to control my body sometimes," Issy runs her hand through her fringe, pushing her hair out of her eyes.

There's a tense silence for a moment, and Issy worries if Lena might smite her right there. But if the angel wants her body, then those are her terms. Issy thinks that what she's asked for is pretty fair, considering. "Your terms have been met. Isabelle Hart you will be allowed control of your body when I allow you to. Now please repeat after me."

Issy worries her lip between her teeth before nodding. "Shoot."

"I don't have a gun," Lena says and Issy grins. "None the less. Say these words exactly. I, Isabelle Hart, accept."

Issy tilts her head. "That's it? Alright. I, Isabelle Hart, accept."

As soon as the last words trail off Issy's lips, Lena's glow bursts, sparking brightly and engulfing the small girl. It settles upon her skin, like a boiling blanket and Issy feels as her chest tightens. Her heartbeat slows, and then stops completely. Issy's vision blanks and she lets her world fade into darkness.


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Dean glares at the 'tax accountant', his body tense and his eyes filled with rage. "Good things do happen, Dean." The man's voice is low and gruff and Dean bristles at his words.

"Not in my experience" Dean says impatiently, his eyes roam back to Bobby's slumped form before landing on the trench coat wearing man once more.

The man's eyes flash, perhaps in amusement or in impatience. "What's the matter?" The angel walks forward, peering closely at Dean. "You don't think you deserve to be saved?"

Dean stares at the angel, his eyes hard as his face morphs into a stone cold mask. "Why'd you do it?" He asks eventually, his voice harsh. He honestly isn't up for this crap, especially not some whacked out man with creepy wings.

"Because God commanded it," Castiel intones. "Because we have work for you."

Suddenly, another bolt of lightning flashes, lighting up the large space once more. As the bright light fades, both Dean and Castiel turn to the back of the room. "Oh Castiel, spouting that crap again?"

Dean blinks, and then blinks again. "What the hell?" Dean asks, voice barely more than a whisper. Where there had been empty space, now there stood a 6 foot tall, pale skinned girl wearing a pale blue satin nightdress gown. Her vibrant red cloak is untied, left open to reveal her bunny slippers.

"Lena," Castiel greets lowly, his mouth tightening into a firm line. "What is your purpose here?"

The girl, perhaps no older than twenty-one, smirks. She walks forward, barely making a sound as her long brown hair trails behind her. "Do you really need to ask?"

What's going on? Issy's voice asks within Lena's mind, and the angel swiftly pushes the human to the back of her mind. "What business does Michael have with my charge?" Castiel has slowly stepped forward, subtly blocking Dean from the woman's view.

"Whoa! Hold on here," Dean huffs a laugh and peeks from behind Castiel's back. "Hey sweetheart, you're an angel too aren't you? You got the whole creepy coat thing going on."

Lena's blue eyes flicker to Dean's green, and her lips curl into a freakishly creepy smile. "Dean Winchester, it's about time." Her grin grows into something predatory, and within a second Lena flashes about two dozen feet forward. She presses into Dean's personal space as Castiel pulls out his blade.

Stop. What are you doing? Issy's voice speaks up once more in Lena's mind. "Okay wow," Dean holds up his hands, his gaze flickering wildly between the two angels. "Look, you're a beautiful lady and any other time I'd be more than happy to share my personal bubble here, but you need to step back a few paces."

He watches carefully as Lena moves back ever so slightly. Castiel continues to hold his blade with clenched hands. "Down boy," she says with a breathy voice. "Alright. Well I'm only here for one thing-" her attention switches to Castiel, and her hand snaps out. Before he can react she has his blade, and her own held to his throat. "-Where is Sam Winchester?"

Sam? Issy repeats. What do you want with Sam? Castiel swallows uncomfortably, the blades pressing against his neck. "I don't know," he says slowly, enunciating each word.

"You do," Lena spits and presses the blades harder against the other angel. "Tell me now, I don't wish to spill blood, but I will."

Dean's eyes flicker between the two angels, taking in the very dangerous position Castiel was in. "Can someone tell me what's going on here?"

"A bit low for the angel of wishes don't you think?" Castiel holds Lena's gaze, and they stare for a moment before Lena snarls and shoves the man back. "I'm disappointed Lena. You no longer wish to do God's work."

You what? Issy asks sharply. I knew something was weird about this. You need to give me control of my body, right now. Lena throws Castiel's blade to the ground and sheaths her own. "It was a waste coming here. Perhaps Michael will be pleased though if I lay waste to you Castiel, you stand in my Lord's way."

"No one's laying waste to anyone," Dean's voice interrupts their argument. Issy bristles within Lena and begins pushing against the angel's mind. You are not going to kill Castiel, or any of the Winchesters. Issy pauses, feeling Lena's annoyance trying to quieten her. Give me control of my body, now.

Castiel tilts his head. He had been in a different garrison to Lena, but her loyalty and commitment to their father had been legendary. She was granted her position as the angel of wishes because of her faith. He wonders how to get out of this, and ensure the winchester's safety at the same time.

Lena, Issy speaks up again. You agreed to my terms. "I will not listen to a simple rat spawn like you." Lena's enraged gaze lands upon Dean. "You're not needed here. Goodbye." With a click of her thumb and forefinger, Dean along with Bobby disappear.

"Lena," Castiel hissed lowly, stepping forward. "Where did you send them?"

Her power thrums under her skin, so strong even Issy can feel it from deep within Lena's mind. Don't kill Cas. Please. I want control right now. I'll do anything- please. "Some place called 'Sexy Sarah's',." Lena says with a small smile. "Now. Let's make this quick shall we?"

No, to Issy's horror Castiel actually looks scared when Lena raises her fingers to snap them again. Okay. You're an angel of wishes or something right? Well I wish for control of my body again.

Castiel freezes, watching in stunned confusion as Lena's body suddenly falls forward. He catches her, barely affecting by the small forms weight as he swiftly grabs her blade from the cloak's pocket. "Right," Castiel grunts and shifts so he can pick up Lena's slumped form.

He couldn't leave her here, he had to place her where she wouldn't be a threat to anyone.

X

Issy blinked, her joints popped as she stretched to wake herself. The light above her was insanely bright, but for some reason it didn't affect her. She glanced to her left, her head turning against something hard. Where was she? The last thing she remembered was-

Well, she wasn't sure. Issy pushed herself upright, noticing that she was laying on a cement floor. She was still dressed in her sleepwear, but over the top of her outfit was a dirtied red trench coat. She blinked again and finally looked at her surroundings. From what she could tell she was in a giant empty underground car park.

Her bones should be stiff from sleeping on the floor, but instead she felt completely fine, in fact she felt good. Her head ached faintly, but she ignored that in favor of digging through her memory. With a shocked breath she remembered Lena… and being a vessel. Then… oh!

"Yes!" Issy cheered to herself. "I did it! I saved Cas and Dean and Sam," Issy fist pumped before dusting off her coat. Now what was she going to do? She could feel something itching under her skin, warm and enticing. But other than that, she felt completely normal. She wondered what had happened to Lena, how she had appeared in this carpark.

Issy worried her lips between her teeth as she looked for an exit. From what she could tell everything was locked up tight, so how was she supposed to get out of here? Issy patted her pockets, finding them all empty. Even Lena's blade was gone.

She frowned and looked to eh sky. Maybe Castiel had put her here? A thrill ran through her. Castiel, Dean and Sam- They were all real in this world- but… But Lena wanted to kill them.

Michael. Issy had heard when Castiel mentioned Lucifer's brother. She should have known something was off about the angel of wishes, Lena had never been in the series. Well, whatever. Issy needed to find a way out- to find the brother's and keep them safe from Lena.

Something was off about everything though. From what Issy remembered, vessels were hard to come by. The itch throbbed under her skin once more, but Issy ignored it in favor for heading to one of the many exit doors she could see. Maybe she could find a crowbar or something to leverage it open.

As she made her first step, the throbbing in her blood spiked and before she knew it, Issy stood in front of the door. Had she just… teleported? Her stomach churned with the unsettling thought, but at the same time her brain whirled with activity.

Did she still have Lena's powers? That seemed unlikely, but at the same time… Issy pursed her lips and pushed against the door. At first nothing happened, she simply met a cold metal surface. Issy tried again, this time being brave enough to punch to door.

To her amazement, the door flew forward, skidding through the exit halfway with a loud screech. Issy gaped, and then grinned. "Awesome," she said breathlessly before walking forward.

Before she could get much further however, there was a flutter of wings and Castiel appeared. He had a hard look of determination set on his face, along with two sharp blades held threateningly in his hands. "Lena. I'm not going to let you leave here."

"Cas!" Issy ignores the blades, in favor of diving forward and hugging her arms around a startled Castiel's waist. "This is awesome! So sorry for like… hug raping you, but hey, I'm not going to give you a love potion like- Well that doesn't matter."

Castiel stood in confusion as Issy pulled back, a bashful look on her face. "So? Where's Sam and Dean? You keeping them safe? Sorry I don't know where Lena's gone, but I can help you watch over the boys."

"Who are you?" Castiel questions slowly. "You're not Lena."

Issy nods, wrapping the coat around her and tying it off with a simple bow. Her brows furrows at the tattered state of the cloak, and she purses her lips. "How do you do that regeneration thing? Like- with your clothes."

"What?" Castiel asks and slowly lowers the blades. He was entirely unprepared for what was going on. He'd just come from a battle within his father's kingdom, and he truly was not expecting such trouble from Lena.

She brushes her fringe back, frowning once more at her hairs messy state. "Damnit. Well whatever. I'm Isabelle, but you can just call me Issy. I need to get these clothes clean though. Give me a sec."

Before his eyes, Issy disappears and reappears moments later. She still wears the trenchcoat, but now it's clean and whole. Underneath is no longer sleepwear, instead she wears denim jeans and a deep velvet sweater. The bunny slippers are gone, instead her feet are covered with black ankle boots. "I've got to say, this whole angel power thing is pretty cool."

"Issy," Castiel says slowly, as though comforting a lost kitten. "You are Lena's vessel?"

Her boots clack against the floor as she walks to inspect her handiwork with the doors. "Yeah. I don't know where's she's gone."

"Tell me what happened," Castiel demands.

Issy shrugged her lithe shoulders as she crouches and pokes the metal doors. "Well when she asked me to be her vessel, I made sure to demand that I could control my body when I wanted. So when Lena tried to kill you, I told her I wanted control again. When that didn't work, I wished for control instead. Now here I am. Lena's not in here anymore-" Issy tapped her forehead. "-And I still seem to have my 'angel mojo' as Dean puts it."

"How do you know us?" Castiel steps towards the girl as she stands once more.

She licks her lips. "I watched you all on television. I'm from a different universe or something, apparently." Issy frowns for a second, wondering if she'll ever return to her home now that Lena's gone. "To be honest, I'm team Dean."

"You will come with me to heaven," Castiel decides after a few minutes thought. "I have a friend I'd like to discuss your situation with."

Issy freezes. "Your friend isn't Uriel, is it?"

Castiel tilts his head. "Yes. Why are you uncomfortable with this?"

"Oh no reason-" Issy slowly creeps backwards. "-But before we go, where did you say Dean was?" She isn't an idiot. Issy knows what could happen to her if Uriel or Raphael got a hold of her. Lucky for her, Castiel doesn't seem to think of the fact she has future knowledge.

He blinks. "Sioux Falls, South Dakota."

"Bobby's house! Okay great talk Cas, I'll see you later?" Before Castiel can react, Issy vanishes. He frowns and glances upwards. Perhaps in the universe where Issy comes from, everyone is insane. Castiel wonders how he is going to deal with the crazy girl.

X

"Because why me? If there is a God out there, why would he give a crap about me?" Dean asks the room, both Sam and Bobby listen to his musings with concern.

Sam shifts and glances at his brother. "Dean-"

"I mean," Dean interupts Sam before he can speak. "I've saved some people, okay? I figured that made up for the stealing and the ditching chicks. But why do I deserve to get saved? I'm just a regular guy."

Sam lets out a breath. "Apparently you're a regular guy that's important to the man upstairs."

"Well, that creeps me out. I mean, I don't like getting singled out at birthday parties, much less by... God." Dean raps his knuckles against the desk.

Dean's seriously freaked out about the whole angel thing, especially when the chick appeared in the red trench coat. He easily sensed how powerful she was, a bigger threat than perhaps anything the Winchesters had ever faced. "Okay, well, too bad, Dean, because I think he wants you to strap on your party hat."

"Fine." Dean paced restlessly. He didn't like being in the weaker position. Until recently they hadn't believed angels existed, and now the winged creeps were threatening their lives. "What do we know about angels?"

Bobby huffs and drops a large pile of books, turning towards Sam. "Start reading."

Dean smacks his lips and turns towards Sam. "You're gonna get me some pie."

Sam breathes a laugh before shrugging and turning to the door.

Once he's gone, Dean turns towards Bobby. "So you seriously don't remember the woman?"

"By the sounds of it she'd be hard to forget," Bobby replies and flicks to the next page of his book. "So what'd she say?"

Dean picks up a book, glancing at the idiotic sounding title with a glare. "She called me rat spawn and was looking for Sam."

"Think she wants to hurt him?" Bobby guesses. "And you said the Castiel guy tried to stop her. Think he's on our side?"

The lights above both of them suddenly flicker, and both Bobby and Dean pull out their guns. Dean watches as the woman from before appears, and without hesitation he unloads his entire clip on her. Bobby does the same, but when they're both finished the woman is still standing.

"Damn," she mutters and pouts at her clothes. "Be right back. I should have guessed this would happen."

Dean blinks, and then the woman is gone. Bobby slowly turns to Dean, mouthing what the hell? He shrugs and turns at the sound of wings once more. The woman is back, her clothes no longer dawned with bullet wounds and with an awestruck expression on her face.

"Dean!" She shouts happily, and then turns to Bobby- who had been slowly inching towards the fire poker -"Bobby! Wow I can't believe you're real. You wouldn't believe the trouble I went through to get here. Castiel somehow knocked me out mid teleport and I had to scramble to start… flying again."

Bobby nods at Dean and he nods in understanding. "You're the… um… angel from before."

"No, no I'm Issy," the woman says, her eyes still bright. "Lena was the angel, I'm just her vessel. She's the one who wants to hurt Sam."

Dean narrows his eyes, his hands itching to reach for the machete in his duffel. "Sam? What does she want with Sam?"

"Can't tell you," Issy says with a shrug. "I've watched enough Sup- Uh, television, to know not to mess with things. But I thought whilst I'm here I could help out with stuff, be a soldier, not a thinker. You're soldier to be specific, and hell, I've got angel mojo or whatever so-"

She's cut off when Bobby turns, swinging a fire poker at the unsuspecting girl. Just before the iron hits her however, she flashes and reappears across the desk from Dean. "Bobby please don't hit me. I promise I'm not going to hurt you."

"Please," Dean scoffs as he gets up, moving closer to Bobby. "We know by now not to trust anything that can work mojo like you can. So what's your game huh? Have you got a whole Tara Gregson thing going on?"

Issy scoffs. "No. I guess you could say Lena was possessing me… and I exorcised her."

Dean glares. "Well whatever you are, you can leave us the hell alone alright? We already have one winged bastard on our ass, last thing we need is more of them."

"Crap. I thought this might happen," Issy runs her fingers through her hair and shrugs. "Okay. Well call for me if you need me. It's pretty simple, just shout Issy into the air and I'll be here. Oh! Same with Cas too."

Then both Bobby and Dean blink to find the angel gone.

X

Issy watches the kite as it rides the air currents. She has to admit, Cas did pick a pretty damn nice heaven. It'd taken her most of four hours to track it down, but once she had Issy had prayed for Castiel to come and meet her.

"You ran from me." Issy turns to see Castiel standing, his hands tucked in his pockets. "I've asked around. Nobody has heard or seen Lena since last night."

She sucks in a sharp breath. "That can't be good."

"Lena abides wishes." Castiel pulls out a blade from his pocket. Issy's heart stops for a moment. There's just something about that blade… "You've sent her somewhere and I don't know when she'll be back, or where she even is. So for now-" He moves forward, pressing the blade's handle into Issy's hand.

Her hand closes around the angel blade, a small smile growing on her face. "This is mine- well, Lena's right?"

"Yes it is Lena's, but you control her Grace, and so it is yours." Castiel steps back, looking to the sky. "I must go. You will follow me."

Issy narrows her eyes. "Why?"

"For now I think it best I keep an eye on you," Castiel tells her.

She smirks. "God told you to watch me?"

"No," Castiel says with a frown. His father had not given him any new orders about Lena. He had yet to mention Issy to anyone, even when he was asking for Lena.

Suddenly, Issy let out a long squeal and dived forward, hugging Castiel once more. "That's great Cas! Good thinking! How about you just give me something to do huh? A demon to hunt? A ghost to gank?"

"No that's not what-" Castiel begins, but Issy cuts him off.

"I'll just go find a ghost to deal with myself then," she says and prepares to fly off, unfurling her wings. She can't waste her time being baby sat by Castiel when they're are far more important things she could be doing.

Castiel holds up his hand though. "Wait. I can't let you go."

"Well I'm not just sitting around and doing nothing Cas," Issy huffs and crosses her arms. "You got something for me to do?"

He frowns. "You are not to do anything."

"How about I help you with these angel wars?" Issy perks up, pulling out her angel blade and twirling it. "Lena's got a pretty strong Grace."

Castiel frowns. "You wish to battle?"

"Yeah. I'll help you smite a few demons." Issy jabs with the blade. "You just gotta show me how and I'll be good."

She had watched Castiel kill demons many times on television, but she had no idea how to do it herself. Perhaps she could stab them with her blade, but she had no experience fighting before. Her best bet was for Cas to teach her how to smite the demons.

"You want me to teach you how to fight? How to harness Lena's grace?" Castiel questions.

Issy grins. "Exactly!" She exclaims. Castiel nods shortly, and then disappears.

She watches the empty air for a moment, before shouting and kicking her heel into the grass. "Guess I'm just going to have to learn on my own then." Issy focuses for a moment, and then a second later the field is empty.

X

Sam breathes heavily and swings the gun around. Meg appears and he swiftly pulls the trigger, the resulting spray of rock salt vanishing her ghost. Bobby voice bellows loudly, and Sam continues to fire off round after round.

"Hey ugh," Dean begins to speak, but the gun is knocked out of his hand by Henriksen. He moves to grab another gun, firing it, only to find it empty. He turns to see Sam struggling, and screw it, there's no way he's risking his little brother to get hurt when he has a freaking angel on call. "Fuck it. Hey! Issy! You busy?"

Dean isn't normally one to call for help, and he hates himself for calling a crazy whacked out girl on wings. He swiftly picks up an iron rod to take care of Henriksen once more.

Sam shouts in surprise when Meg appears, sending a desk flying towards him. "Sammy!" Dean shouts, just as the desk collides against a six foot brunette.

"You called?" Issy asks with a grin, before turning to Sam behind her. "Close your eyes," she orders. They all hesitate a moment, but when Issy's form begins lighting up like a thousand watt bulb they all quickly shield their eyes.

Issy feels as her energy explodes outwards, and watches through the brightness as all the ghosts are sent away. She lets her energy calm down before turning to the closest man, Dean is hunched over, shielding his eyes with his arm. "Dean," she says quietly. "It's alright now."

"What the hell was that?" Sam asks, and Issy turns to see the younger Winchester eyeing her suspiciously. Dean had kept Issy between himself and Bobby, not sure how his brother would react.

Dean blinks a few more times as he rubs his eyes. "Damnit Issy. You really couldn't have warned us a bit earlier? That shit was brighter than the damn sun."

"I did warn you," Issy argues, her eyes not leaving Sam's. "You just didn't listen. So, I'll say it again, you called?"

The older Winchester opens his mouth to speak, but Sam interrupts. "You're an angel?"

Issy freezes, and then her mouth cracks into the biggest grin at the awestruck expression on Sam's face. "Half, it's hard to explain. Nice to meet you Sam," she holds out her hand.

Sam, still stunned, moves to shake it but Dean holds his arm out to stop him. "Hold it Sam. She wanted to kill you not twenty-four hours ago."

"Wait what?" Sam asks. His hand stays extended awkwardly as he narrows his eyes at Issy.

Issy glares at Dean. "Why have you got to ruin it? He had the most adorable doe eyed expression yet. Besides, I just helped you out!"

"Yeah a little late," Dean grumbles. He wasn't about to admit he called for help, let alone thank the girl for helping them out.

She purses her lips, but ignores Dean in favor of looking to Bobby. "You need to finish that spell and I need Dean's help. I've got to learn how to smite demons and you're the one who knows how to find me one to practice on."

"Now hold on, what?" Dean furrows his brows. "You need me to find a demon?"

Issy opens her mouth to explain, but Bobby speaks up. "You two idjits need to shut up. I've got a spell to do, apparently. Go get your girlfriend a drink, she did just save our asses."

"Now hold on, Bobby you're okay with this?" Dean glares at the man. No way is he going to help some random ass girl. He's got bigger fish to deal with.

Sam steps forward now, his eyes locked on Issy. "I can get you a demon."

"Whoa! Hold your high horses Sammy-" Dean begins but is interrupted by Bobby.

He slams down a fire poker, glaring daggers at them. "Shut your trap holes. You all bicker like a bunch of children. As far as I can see, Issy here gets a clean slate."

"Thanks Bobby," Issy grins and turns back to Sam. "Let's go shall we?"

Dean steps forward again. "If Sam's going, I'm going."

"No point in taking both of you," Issy huffs and then turns to Dean. "Let's go pony boy."

He steps back as Issy tries to grab his shoulder. "No! No, no, no wait-" Issy rolls her eyes and steps forward, clasping Dean's shoulder before he can stop her.

Sam and Bobby watch as they both disappear. Sam scoffs. "Well, pony boy, that's a new one." He starts picking up scattered books and fallen papers. "What you think Bobby?"

"Well knowing you," Bobby starts as he empties the bowl into the fire, completing the spell. "You probably already devoted your life to her."

He narrows his eyes, but doesn't debate Bobby's words.

"Idjit," Bobby criticises before standing and heading towards the kitchen to get a drink.

They sure as hell deserve one.

X

When they land, Dean stumbles forward a few feet and Issy grins at him. "Sorry I forgot you weren't used to- Well. Never mind. So! Where do I find a demon?" Issy looks around the empty alleyway she'd brought them to.

"Not at a stripper joint," Dean says with a scoff as he realizes where they are. "Just- Give me an hour, where are we exactly?"

Issy thinks for a moment. "About an hour from Bobby's."

"Right. Well I'll call for you in an hour." Dean glances past Issy, searching for a car. He hates that he'll have to pray for the girl, but hell, she did save Sammy.

She frowns. "Wait, I can't help you?"

"Nope. You want a demon shishkabob? Easy. Just give me time." Dean walks past her and pulls out his lockpicks. He needed a car, and some gear. Damn angel's teleporting him before he could grab anything.

Issy watches him leave, shifting from foot to foot. "Yeah- Uh- Call if you need me!"

Dean waves behind him and Issy lets out a breath before focusing on Bobby's place once more. There's no way she's waiting in an alley for Dean when she could be spending time with her favorite characters.

X

Sam is reading through one of Bobby's many books when Issy appears. "Reading up on angels huh?" She picks up her own book, reading the title absently. "I'd help you out but, you could say I've taken a completely brainless approach to my time here."

"Issy," Sam breathes and sits up, leaning towards the girl. "I don't really understand. Dean never told me about you. So you said you were a half angel or something?"

She quirks a brow. "I'm really not here to discuss God with you Sam. More just here for a drink, you got any lemonade?"

"We have bear?" Sam offers after a few moments.

At home, Issy never really drank alcohol. If she drank anything other than water, it would be lemonade. "Never mind then. A water?"

Sam stares opened mouth for a second, before nodding and scrambling to the fridge. "Of course, yeah. Oh! And thank you, for before. I forgot to thank you."

Issy frowns as she accepts the bottle from the younger Winchester. "Sam seriously. I'm pretty much human so just, chill? Please. Now, your favorite superhero, Batman or Superman?"

"Um. What?" Sam asks as he sits down again. "Oh, um. Not sure? What's yours?"

She rolls her eyes and sits down next to him, letting her leg brush his. Sam jumps at her touch, startled by her warmth and… the spark of electricity that passed between them. "Sorry about that," Issy apologises. "Didn't know I did that. Anyway, my favorite between those two? Batman for sure."

"Is it because of the Batgear?" Sam asks. He had read a few of the comics and a few of the movies, but other than that he was mostly guessing. "No. It'd be the Batcave right?"

A huge grin breaks out on Issy's face. "Yes exactly! How did you guess?"

Bobby walks in about a half hour later to see a laughing Sam and a dancing Issy. "What in the Bob's ass is going on here? I thought you were hunting demons?"

"Good question," Issy acknowledges as she sits down, a fading smile on her face. "Dean said he'd pray to me when he found me a demon to roast."

Sam nods and throws a book into the collecting pile. "Well anyway. I'm stumped. No info on angels anywhere in these books. Just the same old stuff."

"You've got an angel right here," Bobby points at Issy. "What you reading for?"

Issy smacks her tongue. "Not sure if I can help much with that." She places her own book on the pile, she'd also been helping with the research until Sam had started the bet.

"She's got this whole notion that anything she tells us could make our universe implode," Sam gestures vaguely as he takes a sip from his bear. "But, she's sworn allegiance to Dean for some reason, so there's that."

Hey, Issy? Issy starts as she hears Dean's voice. She had wondered how prayers worked. Got you a whole bushel of demons. Want to come on down here? Try your mojo on these poor bastards?

"Speaking of pony boy," Issy stands and tucks her hands into her coat pockets. "He's got my guinea pigs all nice and ready. See you boys in a bit."

Issy focuses on Dean, not even needing to close her eyes as she appears in the dimly lit warehouse. The vast space is filled with snarling and thrashing. "Dean?" Issy asks as she rounds a tall row of shelves.

"Here!" She hears him call, and with a hesitant breath she looks at her surroundings. There is a single demon, tied in a metal chair that's bolted to the ground. Issy recognises the demon trapping surrounding him, and reminds herself to try and memorise the symbols.

Dean stands just to the side of the demon, the man can't be older than forty, but Issy doesn't bother to take in the demon's appearance. "So you got any suggestions about how I should go about this?"

"Nope. How'd you do that flashy thing with the ghosts?" Dean questions as he glances at a locked door behind him. "There's more back there by the way."

Issy shrugs. "Don't know, sort of just let my energy explode. I figured if they ran on energy, my energy could mess them up you know?" She walks towards the demon who is currently glaring at the both of them.

"Just try your mojo then." Dean pull out his dagger as a precaution. "So you know this Castiel guy right? Anything you can tell me about him?"

She glances at Dean, but keeps most of her attention on the demon. "He's an interesting guy. You should teach him some cultural things, he's kind of bland. I can touch this guy right?"

"Course," Dean nods and watches as the woman approaches, her heels clacking against the floor. "Careful though."

Issy turns, somewhat surprised by the genuinity to his words. "Will do," she says with a smile, before placing her hand over the demon's face. With whatever she has of Lena's Grace, Issy can see the demon's true visage, and it's creepy as hell.

Her touch doesn't do anything at first, and the demon begins to laugh. Dean huffs and snaps at it to shut up, but Issy is smirking. "I think I know what to do," she admits.

This time Issy places her hand once more, tilting the demon's head back slightly and closing her eyes in concentration. She sends her energy through her hand, forcing it into the man's body, forcing the demon out.

The screaming begins fairly quickly, but Dean ignores that in favor of gaping at the angel in front of him. Slowly the demon's eyes light, his entire body glowing. Issy's eyes snap open, just as the glow fades and the body slumps forward. "Wow," she breathes and turns to Dean. "That was awesome, right?"

"So… what? Is he- Is it…" Dean trails off, mostly confused by what just happened.

Issy lets out a long sigh as she begins to unbind the empty body. "No, the human who had been within is dead. He was dead long before I got here."

"And the Demon?" Dean asks, watching as Issy easily picks up the hundred or so pound body and vanishes, appearing in the corner of the warehouse. She drops the body unceremoniously before returning to her place beside the chair.

She raises her hand, snapping her fingers. A moment later all the demons that had been trapped within the locked room, now were stuck in their own metal chairs with their own demon traps. "The demon dies. Now Dean, I think it be best if you shield your eyes again."

Dean blinks, and then swiftly covers his eyes as Issy closes hers. Slowly she draws upon her energy, letting it flow out from her and into each demon. It amazes her how easy it is, and she watches in satisfaction as all the demons die in the light.

"Holy angel mojo," Dean mutters as he opens his eyes, taking in the slumped forms of what had been six demons. "How do you feel?"

Issy rolls up her sleeves and moves towards the third body from the left, a young woman. "Fine. Powerful? I don't know. This girl is alive by the way, I'll clean all this up yeah? You go brag to Sam about how awesome I am."

Before Dean can say anything, Issy raises her right hand and snaps her fingers.

"Son of a bitch! Don't you dare go poofing me off-" Dean turned around, his eyes landing u[on a stunned Sam. "-Oh crap. She poofed me. She friggin' poofed me again Sam! I swear angels are controlling bitches."

Sam nodded slowly, offering his recently offered bear. Dean eyes it, then snatches it with a mumbled swear. "I don't know if you've picked this out yet Dean, but Issy? She's your angel."

"What?" Dean asks, taking a sip from his drink. "My angel? I thought Castiel was my angel or some bullshit. What do you know that I don't?"

The younger Winchester shrugs. "Just that Issy pledged allegiance to you, said she'd follow your orders. I don't know what she's thinking though, following you."

"Sammy," Dean huffs and sips once more. "Shut your mouth and go get me another drink."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! hope you liked it, make sure to comment, kudos and bookmark if you want!  
> My [tumblr](http://spcmrose.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! hope you liked it, make sure to comment, kudos and bookmark if you want!  
> My [tumblr](http://spcmrose.tumblr.com)


End file.
